


I Promise You Forever

by TORUKAisJUSTICE



Series: [CURRENTLY LOOKING FOR A SERIES TITLE] [5]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Drabble, M/M, No Plot, Toruka - Freeform, in my dreams, leader-sama's face while playing the guitar is killing me, nothing really happened in this story, wth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TORUKAisJUSTICE/pseuds/TORUKAisJUSTICE
Summary: Something I imagined when I saw the clip of Wherever you are in OOR's concert in Peru.Disclaimer: Sadly, these are all just in my fantasies.





	I Promise You Forever

It always, _always_ never failed to amaze him.

 

Taka's voice _never_ failed to amaze Toru. Whether it's belting out long, high notes or screaming lines after lines, it's always a wonderful experience to hear his _lover's_ unique voice.

 

Especially whenever Taka is singing slow, powerful ballads—his voice low and rough yet _sweet_ and _enticing_ \--capturing everyone's _attention_ , touching everyone's _hearts_. The hands swaying in-sync, the glistening eyes of the audience and their soft chanting along their song is always a _wonderful_ sight to behold.

 

But, there's nothing prettier, more amazing nor more captivating as their vocalist— _his vocalist_ -—himself.

Toru smiled, subtly glancing at Taka who's in the middle of the stage, serenading everyone with his god-sent voice. He smiled, faintly, as Taka made another small change with the usual tones of Wherever You Are--a small change yet gave a different impact to everyone who knows the song with their hearts.

Sometimes— _most of the time, actually_ —Toru wonders how he had convinced this _wonderful_ person to join their band. He was silly, aggressive and pumped up with _youthful dreams_ back then; while Taka had this perpetual grey cloud hanging above his head. They're the complete _opposite_ of one another—calm and hot-headed, persuasive and reluctant, a dreamer and a self-proclaimed loser— _they're so different_ yet they managed to be with each other, _attracts_ each other, _love each other._

They're so different, so full of fauls and flaws yet they complement to each other— _they_ _complete_ _each_ _other_.

 

 _Ah_...

 

 _What_ _was_ _it_ _that_ _made_ _them reach_ _this_ _far_ , _again_?

  
What was the reason why they strive and pushed passed the barriers and moved forward until they made onto this stage?

 

 _Ambitions_.

 

Their burning passion and never-ending desire to go to the world stage and introduce their music while there's still time.

 

It's _always_ time.

 

 _They're_ _running_ _out_ of _time_.

 

They're not sure how long will they last on jumping and running and playing their instruments on stage without getting exhausted as fuck. Toru is not sure, and even the vocalist himself, on how long will Taka be able to sing perfectly without getting permanent damage to his chords.

No one is sure about what the future holds...

  
_However_...

  
Toru was sure of _one_ thing; because whenever he hears Taka's voice, whenever their eyes met between songs and interludes, Toru can feel his heart expanding and squeezing and pounding all at the same time from the _immense_ _love_ and _gratitude_ he has for the vocalist.

 

Toru's calloused fingers subtly strummed the strings, with a bit more enthusiasm than usual as a shit-eating grin threatens to form on his lips.

 

" _Kokoro_ _kara_..."

 

Toru mouthed the next lines, shaking his head at the sheer pride that explodes from within his chest, smiling— _grinning_ _like_ a _lovesick_ _fool_ —as he thinks of kissing a _certain_ someone— _because_ , _why_ _the_ _fuck_ _not_?—after this live. He strummed harder, his body jerking to and fro along the rhythm he'd memorized from countless lives and rehearsals; shaking and nodding his head, because of all the uncertainties in this worlf, he is sure of _one_ thing. Just the one thing he always, _always_ tell the vocalist whenever they're hanging out together.

 

"I promise you forever right now..."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in my phone for about ten minutes just after I hit the bed. Apologies for errors, loopholes, nonsense thoughts and the actual lack of plot hohohoho~
> 
>  
> 
> Now, excuse me, I think I have to re-watch the clip again and again until my phone dies XD
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
